Slytherin Potter
by Arrowcat
Summary: Ignore the bad title. Basically the story is, what if Harry had become friends with Draco and become a Slytherin, only its better then this crapy summary. (I hope)
1. Madam Malkins

New A/N: I've desided to continue this fan fic so I've gone back over the first 6 chapters and done a bit of editing. I'll try and get the 7th chapter out as soon as I can.(for some reason this chapter isn't formating right when I uplode it but all the others look better...)

A/N(Please read!): Hi, this is my first time posting of well that's not true... I posted once but I took in down like 3 days latter cuz it sucked... But anyway I'm a biig Slyth/Draco/Snape fan, but not Draco/Snape cuz that's just... ewwww nasty... This fan fic came about because I think Harry would have made a much cooler Slyth and it could have easily happened in my opinion.

This first chapter follows very close to the book (a lot is take directly form it) and it starts when Harry first met Draco. Everything that happened before this happened more or less the same as it did in the books.

Disclaimer: Yes I own it all, Mwahaha! O.o

Chapter 1

Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact".

In the back of the shop, a boy with pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes" said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a rather bored tone to his voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow"

Harry was slightly reminded of Dudley but was a lot more interested in what in the world this boy was talking about.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, wishing that he could ask what this boy was talking about with out sounding like a complete idiot.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"Mmm" said Harry, again wishing he knew what this boy was talking about.

"What about your family? What house were they in? They were our kind, weren't they?"

"Yes," Said Harry seeing his chance to get answers. "But they died when I was a baby. I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, muggles. So I don't really know what you've been talking about, sorry." Harry felt himself blush a little, not liking to feel so ignorant.

"Oh, sorry, I should have asked in the first place." The boy smiled at him, then suddenly frowned. "Wait your not one of those muggle lovers are you?"

"Well I don't like my Aunt and Uncle if that's what you mean" Harry said, starting to like this boy more and more now that he had seen that him smile, which he was doing now.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased that he at least knew something. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"

"Well I don't know about servant but, he's the gamekeeper."

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

Harry snorted at this.

"Well he did try to turn my cousin into a pig, all that happened was he got a tail. Mind my cousins so fat there isn't much to change but, a set of ears would have been nice."

Harry said, pleased to see that the boy had grinned at this, liking that he finally had something to say.

"What happen? What did the muggles do? Your Aunt and Uncle." The boy said, eager to here of anything having to do with harm coming to muggles.

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear,"

Harry sighed. "I should go, besides, my ice creams gonna start to melt." Harry said, nodding with his head towards Hagrid.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts!"

"Yah, all tell you the rest of the story then!" Harry said as he left Madam Malkins.

A/N: Did you like it? See that little blue button over there on the left? That's where you tell me that you liked it . and please point out any spelling/big grammar problems so I can fix them .

After this chapter it should start to get farther away form the books. I mite even get the next chap. out tomorrow if I have the time. (note; That's a BIG if...)

R/R!


	2. Too many Weasleys

Hi again! Wow I'm really tired... I was going to write more but... oh well. This chapter is a lot longer then the last one and I hope you like it.

This chapter starts at King's Cross and like on the last one, everything that happened in between, happened more or less the same. And there are bits and pieces take directly from the book so if it starts to sound really good all the sudden, you know why .

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. No really I do. I own a copy of book 1-5. yepyep. Oh! You mean do I own the rights to it? Well no... but... :Sigh:

Chapter 2

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because Hedwig had begun hooting.

Harry was about to try and to quite her when he herd a returning hoot form another owl. He turned to see a large eagle owl setting in a cage on top of a trunk on a cart being pushed by a tall, thin, blond woman who would have been pretty but for the look of disgust on her face. She was followed by the blond boy Harry had met in Madam Malkins. Harry over herd the woman complaining about muggles as he made his way over to them.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Oh, hi. I hoped to see you here," said the boy.

"I'm really lost, the muggles I live with just left me here and I don't know where the platform is or anything" Harry said, starting to sound desperate as he pushed back the hair in his face, reviling his scar.

"Hay! Your..."

"Harry Potter." The woman said, cutting off her son and holding out her hand. Harry shook it nervously as she said.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son Draco. I'm pleased to meet you - as I'm sure most people tell you."

"Nice to meet you to, and yes I do get that a lot."

"Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter before?" Draco asked. Harry smiled.

"Well you didn't ask. But anyway, where is platform 9 3/4 anyway."

"it's a through a fake wall, not unlike the one at Diagon Alley, a wall muggles can't get though. All you have to do is walk into the wall between platforms nine and ten." Said Mrs. Malfoy. "Draco dear, why don't you go first and show him how its done?"

Draco nodded and took a hold of the cart.

"See you on the other side" Draco said, and walked strait at the wall and just disappeared through it.

"Its very easy see. Just walk right through." Said Mrs. Malfoy.

Harry stared at the very sold looking wall as he began to slowly walk towards it. He closed his eyes when he looked like he was about to crash. But the crash never came.

When he opened his eyes saw a scarlet steam engine next to a platform filled with witches and wizards of all ages. Harry looked back at where he had come though at a wrought-iron archway with the words platform nine and three quarters on it.

"Harry, hurry up the trains about to leave. And we don't want to get stuck in a compartment with a bunch of Weasleys or anything." Said Draco as he started walked along the train, looking for an empty compartment.

"What's a Weasleys?" Harry asked

"Hay, here's an empty one." Draco said and stopped in front of a compartment.

"The Weasleys are a wizarding family" Draco answered as they tried to get there trunks onto the train. Which was a lot easier said then done. In took both of them, one on the platform, one on the train, to haul each trunk up the step before they went back for there owls. By the time they were done and had closed the door the trains whistle blew and they were off.

As they sat down Draco continued what he was saying, a little out of breath.

"As I was saying the Weasleys are a rather disgraceful wizarding family with more children then they can afford and no proper wizard pride to speak of. You can recognize them easily because they all have red hair, wear old, tatty robes and there all in Gryffindor."

"What's wrong with being a Gryffindor?" Said Harry.

"Well if you ask anyone other then a Slythrin they'd say that Gryffindor is the house you want to be in. But us Slyth's see them for what they really are, a bunch of goody two-shoe, showoffs who would probably run away at the sight of a flobberworm."

"Flobberworm?" Harry asked, confused.

"A small worm like thing that eats lettuce and have no teeth." Said Draco. Harry laughed when the Image came into his head of Hagrid running away form a little green inch worm.

Harry told Draco of this and they were soon laughing like old friends as Draco continued to tell Harry about all the other houses, Quiditch, The Ministry of Magic, and anything else that came up.

Almost a hour and a half had past as the train rushed past field after field when a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything of the cart, dears?"

Harry, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to his feet and went out into the corridor, followed by Draco.

Harry had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that he had pockets rattling with gold and silver, he was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bar. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry had never see in his life. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything.

Draco, on the other hand, only bought five Chocolate Frogs, three Pumpkin Pasties and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

As they got back into there compartment Harry dumped his load onto the seat next to him.

"hungry?" Draco asked, staring at all the candy Harry had bought.

"Starving. Plus I've never had any wizard candy, I didn't want to miss anything. They aren't really frogs are they?" Harry asked, picking up a box of Chocolate Frogs.

"No. They just have a spell put on them to make them jump around a bit. But it's a good thing to ask because with some stuff - you never know." Draco said, opening one of his own Chocolate Frogs.

"Bloody hell, why do I keep getting Dumbledore?" Draco said as he pulled out a card from the box he just opened.

"Here you can have it Harry, start your own collection. Every Chocolate Frog box has a card with a famous witch or wizard on it. Just about everyone collects them. I've got all the rare ones, I'm just missing a few of the more common cards but I keep getting Dumbledore for some reason - here." Draco passed the card over to Harry.

One side of the card had a picture of a man with half-moon glasses, a long crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. Harry turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Good. Now you don't have to look at him anymore." Draco said as he started in on one of his Pumpkin pasties.

"Wizard pictures move?"

"Yah, don't muggle pictures move too?"

"Not photos, no."

"humfh, Stupid muggles - can't they get anything right?" Draco said.

They continued eating there candy and talking.

Harry soon learned the dangers of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans when he strait away bit right into a wax flavored one.

After Draco was done laughing at him Draco informed him that every flavor means, every flavor.

All of Draco's Chocolate Frogs where a bust - after he had opened up three more Dumbledores he gave the last one to Harry to open, it was Merlin who Draco had six of.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in looking tearfull.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"And if he doesn't look on the bright... er... only side, you don't have to be stuck having a toad as a pet" said Draco.

"My Gran gave him to me. She'll be so mad if she knows I've lost him," Said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left

Harry turned to Draco and said,

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Well its true. And why should I be nice to someone who brings a toad to school? It's a disgrace to us more stylish wizards." Draco said with a cheesy grin as he smoothed his hair with one hand. Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.

"And besides, I bet he'll be a Hufflepuff."

Just then the door the there compartment opened again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't see it," Harry said, sounding slightly annoyed. The girl nodded and sat down in an empty seet.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - Oh I should have let you introduce your selves, I probably cut you off, I do tend to babble on when I'm excited..."

She said this all very fast.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said, more to stop her from getting started again then to introduce himself.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, unfortunately.

"Are you really?" said Hermione - Harry had got her going again.

"I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.

"Am I?" said Harry, felling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon"

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"God I hope she's in Gryffindor, I want to keep as much of Hogwarts as possible between me and her," Said Draco.

"Do you think she says that same thing to everyone she meets?" Harry asked.

"If she does then I feel sorry for that boy with the toad - he's stuck with a toad for his pet and has that Granger following him around."

"Can you believe that she's got all our school books down by hart? That's insane!" Said Harry, hoping that Draco didn't have them memorized too and that it wasn't some wizard thing that you had to learn everything by hart that he hadn't herd about.

"Yah, I know!" Harry was relieved to hear Draco say, "I mean I've probably got some of the Magical Drafts and Potions memorized because I've been reading it a lot but, no where near all of it. Potions will be the best class by the way." Draco Said

"Why?

"Besides how interesting the subject is and, its taught by the head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape, he always favors his own house - so I've heard at least" Draco said.

Harry though Draco always sounded very proud whenever he talked about anything to do with Slytherin. It also puzzled Harry that Draco seemed so sure that he would be in Slytherin. But, form what Harry had herd, it sounded like know one knew what house they would be in until they got the Hogwarts. So Harry asked Draco;

"What if your not in Slytherin? I mean there's no way to know before you get there right?"

"No, but- " Draco was cut of by the door to there compartment opening and twin red heads came in followed by a younger boy, holding a rat, who could only be there brother and the voice of someone still in the hall.

"I told you not to go in there! He's not just something to be gawked at!" They could now see the speaker; another, form what Harry had herd of them, Weasley. This last one was the oldest and wore a silver badge with the letter P on it.

"Is it true that Harry Potters in here?" Said one of the twins

"Ummmm..." Harry said, a little embarrass at all the attention he was getting.

"Wicked! You really do have the scar!" Said rat boy.

"I'm sorry about them, I really did try to stop them form coming in," said the older one.

"Awww Your no fun Percy!" Said one twin

"I'm Fred Wesley," said the other twin. "This is my twin brother Gorge," Gorge bowed over his hand when Fred introduced him. "And this is my great prat of a brother Percy and my little brother Ron, he's new this year too."

Percy shook Harry's had when his brother said his name and Ron just shyly waved, all the time staring at Harry's scar.

"Anyway we were just passing though and heard you were here. If you want to come we were on our way down to see our friends giant tarantula." Said Gorge.

"Maybe latter." Said Harry who was feeling very overwhelmed by the twin's energy and all the red hair.

"Ok, see you at school!" Said Fred as he left the compartment.

"I hope you become a Gryffindor!" Said Gorge as he followed his brother out.

"See ya," Said Ron, as he smiled at Harry and waved. Ron left and was soon fallowed by Percy who apologized for his brothers again before sliding the door shut behind him.

Harry just sat there and blinked a few times.

Yay I got 3 reviews in one day and they were all good:Happy:

Thanks to; Kaisu, Snuffles 55, and Adam.

For those of you are not them See that little blue button? The one that says Submit Review? That's what you click to send me a review .


	3. Trevor

I think this chapter had the most stuff directly form the books . There's just a lot of stuff that wouldn't change just because Harry's friends with Draco. But the next chapter should be almost entirely original.

I just noticed there was a mistake in the last chapter, Trevor was given to Neville by his uncle, not his grandma . Oh well...

Er... There seams like there was something else I was going to say...

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I'm trying to make money off this or something?

Chapter 3

The rest of the train ride passed rather uneventfully. Draco found some old friends of his, Crabbe and Goyle, to sit outside there compartment and stop anyone else form coming in.

The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the dark Hogsmeade station and there was a big rush to get of the train and onto the platform.

Luckily for Harry and Draco, all they had to do was fallow right behind Crabbe and Goyle who, even at just eleven, where almost as big as some of the seventh years.

Once they got on the platform they heard a loud booming voice say,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! You all right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the toadless boy, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Ooooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle shared a boat. Harry was a little nerves to have the two biggest first years in the same boat, but not even the boat Hagrid was in dipped any lower in the water then the rest.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face, They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

Draco sniggered at this and whispered to Harry behind his hand,

"Now that he's got him why doesn't he go chuck him in the lake, see if he can swim."

"Aw come one now, the poor toad never did anything wrong, I feel kinda sorry for it" Said Harry as they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp.

"Yah your right, the toad, what did he call him? Trevor that was it. Trevor probably never did anything to disserve geting left around by Longbottom." Draco said. He then suddenly got a nasty grin on his face.

"I bet you a knut that toads smarter then its owner." Draco said as they at last came onto the smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

"Don't be so mean." Harry said, giving Draco a play full punch in the shoulder.

"No really, I bet you that Trevor the toad would do better in our classes then Neville Longbottom." Said Draco. They had now reached the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?" Harry looked over at Neville, who had a very tight hold on Trevor, as Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

"Your on." Harry whispered to Draco as the door swung open.

Inside stood a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them form here."

She pulled the doors wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices form a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but the Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together then they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produces outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron Wesley's nose, which had a smudge of dirt on it.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry herd Hermione ask Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry's hart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrives. He looked over at Draco who was currently looking into a small mirror, checking his hair. Draco seemed to be the only one not looking terrified, but Harry sensed that Draco was using the movements of smoothing his hair to hide that he was just as scared as everyone else.

Harry was trying very hard not to listen to Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which ones she'd need.

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the ?"

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He give us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?'

A few nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind Draco, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A history."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling at there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Harry noticed that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

(a/n: I'm not going to put the song here cuz, a: you probably already know it more or less and if not you could just look it up and b: I'm lazy and don't want to type the whole thing.)

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

So all I've got to do is try the hat on, thought Harry. He just wished that they could try the hat on without everyone watching. The hat seemed to be asking a rather a lot; Harry didn't feel cunning or quick-witted or any of it at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see the Wesley twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

Harry was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him. Thinking of this it was easy to see why Draco didn't like muggles so much.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," a sandy-haired boy near Harry in line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Told you," Harry herd Draco whisper beside him.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he's better get back on the train?

When Neville Longbottom was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When if finally shouted, "GRYFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag," who became a Ravenclaw.

"Now that's a surprise," muttered Draco beside him befor-

"Malfoy, Draco," Harry watched as his friend swaggered forward and sat down. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco went to join Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"..., "Nott"..., "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twins girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anna"..., and then, at last -

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Humm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool as he thought of the Weasleys and Hermione sitting over at the Gryffindor table, and of Draco sitting happily over with the Slytherins. Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, he thought.

"Not Gryffindor, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Gryffindor could help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if your sure - better be SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Slytherin table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put with Hermione, Neville, and the Weasleys that he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Harry sat down next to Draco and looked up at the High Table. At the end farthest from him sat Hagrid, who was looking rather disappointedly at him. Harry tried to ignore this and looked at the center of the High Table where, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once form the cards Draco had gotten on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirrell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted.

"Thomas, Dean," became a Gryffindor and "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw. And, to Harry's relief, "Weasley, Ronald" became a Gryffindor. Finally the last student was Sorted, ("Zabini, Blaise," Slytherin) and Professor McGonagall rolled up here scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more then to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not and was turning to question Draco on Professor Dumbledores sanity when he saw that the once empty tables were now filled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if it made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leavening them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding...

As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, he started to pay more attention to whet the other people at the table were talking about.

"I tried to get father to buy me a new Nimbus 2000 but he wouldn't, he said that by next year, when I'll be able to bring it to school, there would already be a better one out so there was no point in getting one now." Draco was saying to another new Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson.

"Yah I know, I tried to get my parents to let me sneak my broom in but they pointed out that, even if I did get it in, there's no where I could ride it with our getting caught." Pansy said.

Harry, who had no interest in something he hardly knew about, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"You ok?" asked Draco

"I'm fine, just a, a bran freeze, too much ice cream."

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry very much.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked a nearby older student.

"That's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin, potions master, and the best of all the teachers. That is, if you're a Slytherin, if your not well, then he's your worst nightmare." Harry had a strange feeling that, even as a Slytherin, he would be in that second category. He watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again.

At last, the disserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all feed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for there house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick there favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Harry noticed that most of the Slytherins kept the mouths firmly shut as the rest of the school sang the song the golden ribbon was writing out.

Finally Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed one of there houses Prefects out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons. Harry's legs felt like lead because he was so tired and full of food. They walk for, what seemed like forever, going deeper and deeper into the dungeons. The suddenly the Slytherin Prefect stopped in front of a bare wall.

"Python" the Prefect said and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead oh them.

The Prefect directed them to the door on there left that led to the boys dormitories. Inside the door was a hall with seven doors, three on each side and one down at the end, each door had a sine above with a different year written on it.

The first door to there right read 'First years'.

There dorm was a simple square room housing four, four-poster beds, each draped with dark green, velvet curtains. There was a small nightstand beside each bed and there trunks were each in front of there own beds.

They were all so tired that they just put on there pajamas and went strait to bed. Harry fell asleep almost as soon as he lade down.

Perhaps he had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him that he had to transfer to Gryffindor at once because this wasn't right, and wasn't happening at all like in the books. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Gryffindor and that the author likes it better this way. The turban got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Ron Weasley, laughing at him as he struggled with it - the Ron turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.

He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke the next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

Hehe. Lol I had fun with that dream .

Wow! 11 reviews! Ok so there's one that was sent twice and ones from my friend who just pointed out I had 10 reviews... but still that's not the point .

Thanks to, PeachDancer82, bluebutterfly, xikum, Akuma-sama, L, and again to Snffles 55. (no thanks to Jackie -P you didn't even read it)

PeachDancer82 - yes I'm going to keep rewriting book one .

Akuma-sama - Your question was somewhat answered in this chapter, Snape is defiantly going to hate Harry at first, but he's not going to do much about it, he can't take points of Slytherin now could he? . I think he'll grow to like Harry because, as a Slytherin, Harry will represent James a lot less then he does as a Gryffindor.

As always, R/R:Becomes addicted to reviews:


	4. Snape

Sorry it took so long to update and for the short chapter. I've been feeling rather uninspired so I though it was probably better to make you wait for a better chapter later, then to write a crapy chapter just to get it out. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise.

Another reason this chapters short is I want some input on something that I'll ask about at the end of the chapter . Oh! And another feedback thing, this chapter is almost entirely original, and I want to know if you like it this way or should I have it go back to being closer to the book?

Disclaimer: I don't own it and probably never will.

Chapter 4

"There look."

"Where"

"Next to the kid with the blond hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?'

Whispers, and people, followed Harry everywhere. From the moment he left the common the next day people were standing on tip-toe to get a good look at him, or walking by him two or even three times, staring as they passed. Harry just tried to ignore them most of the time but Draco started to glare back at people, or tell them off for staring. At first Harry thought he was just doing this to be nice but, he started to realize that Draco was also a little jealous of all the attention Harry was getting.

"People can be so rude, I mean its not like there never going to get a chance to see you again, your gonna be here for seven years." Draco said as a Hufflpuff forth year passed them for the fifth time that day.

Well whatever Draco's motive, Harry was glad for the support, he was getting very sick of people staring at him. At least after the first few classes the other Slytherin first years had stopped trying to sneak looks at him whenever they could. The classes where hard enough as it was without them distracting him.

The reaction of his teachers was varied, some where just as happy to meat him as the students, others, if they were interested, didn't show it.

Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher, and only ghost teacher, didn't even give him a second glance (though Harry had a strange feeling Professor Binns didn't know about anything other the goblin rebellions), but Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, fell off his pile of books he used to see over his desk when he read Harry's name off the attendance sheet.

Finally it was Friday, they only had to get through the morning lesson before they were off for the weekend.

Draco was very excited, today was there first potions lesson. Harry was not looking forward to this for two reasons; one, it was there only class with Gryffindor and two, the look Professor Snape had given him at the Start of Term feast gave Harry the sense that Snape didn't like him one bit.

Harry and Draco where sitting next to each other in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Across form them sat Crabbe and Goyle who were always following Harry and Draco around.

Harry looked up as hundreds of owls flew in with the mail. Draco's eagle owl almost always brought him some sweets form home, which he shared with Harry. But so far Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything, though she had come down a few times to steal some of his bacon. But today she flew down and dropped a letter on his plate. Harry quickly picked it up off his toast and opened it. It said, in very messy hand righting:

Dear Harry,

I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week and how your settling in. Send your answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid

"Are you going to go?" Draco said, having read the note over Harry shoulder.

"I don't see why not," Harry replied.

"I can think of lots of reasons who not but, if you want to go, have fun." Draco said, returning to his breakfast. Harry was about to write to Hagrid that he already had other plans when he had an idea.

"I think I will go, and you will come with me," Harry said.

"What? No! Why?" Draco exclaimed.

"I think it would do you some good to socialize with people that are not rich, pureblood, Slytherins," Harry told him matter-of-factly.

"But, but - alright, but only this once." Draco said, and started pocking at his eggs with his fork, muttering about 'What his father would do if he found out'.

Harry took out his quill and wrote his reply on the back of Hagrids note and gave it to Hedwig.

It was now almost time for there potions lesson so they headed towards the dungeon.

Luckily for them the class room was easy to find, they passed it every day on there way to, and from the Slytherin common room. They sat down in there seats just before Professor Snape entered.

Snape started the class with role call and, he like some of the other teachers, paused when he came to Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter." Snape gave Harry a look of great dislike and it seamed as if he wanted to say something else, but had to stop himself.

"Welcome to Slytherin." Snape said and continued down the list of name.

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more then a whisper, but they caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I Can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Draco simply looked confident that he wasn't.

"Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Ron.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - Gryfindors not all its cut out to be is it?"

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Lets try another one. Finnigan, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Seamus looked clueless as to what a bezoar was. Draco was trying to laugh without making any noise.

"I don't know, sir." Finnigan said.

"Did any of you even think to open a book before you got here?"

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"Alright, what is the difference, Longbottom, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching towards the ceiling. Neville looked terrified.

"I don't know," said Neville quietly. "I think Hermione does though."

A few people laughed at this. Draco gave Harry a nudge.

"Don't forget about our bet on Longbottom," he whispered to Harry.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "Does anyone know the answers?" He said turning to the Slytherins. Draco's hand shot smoothly into the air.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Snape said, again ignoring Hermione who, STILL had her hand up.

"A combination of asphodel and wormwood creates a powerful sleeping potion known at as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone that will save you from most poisons, its found in the stomach of a goat. I don't know the last one though." Draco said calmly.

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin," Snape said looking pleased. "Does anyone know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry thought he remembered reading something about that in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi so he raised his hand. Snape completely ignored him, he didn't even look at Harry.

"No one? Monkshood and wolsbane are both a type aconite, a plant that is found in northern temperate regions. Its root is poisonous and in the past, an extract made from the root was used as a drug. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Snape put them

all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettle and crush snake fangs criticizing almost everyone except Draco, whom he seamed to like. He completely ignored Harry who was working with Draco. Suddenly a cloud of green smoke billowed from Neville's caldron. Snape started over there while Harry, and the rest of the class, watched in amazement as Trevor jumped onto Nevile's table, knocking just the right ingredients into the potion to save it. The entire class stared openmouthed at Trevor the toad.

"You're very luck, Longbottom, a few seconds more and your caldron would, most likely, have melted." Professor Snape said, towering over Neville who was shaking like a leaf. "That's five points you've lost for Gryffindor." Snape turned to face the rest of the class, "Well? What are you all staring at? Get back to work!" The class quickly returned to there work.

The rest of the class was uneventful.

All the stuff about aconite is true, I looked up Monkshood on my nice computer dictionary . I also found out that wormwood is one of the mane ingredients absinthe, a highly alcoholic liqueur.

Wow, so many reviews! Now, I have a question about what you think I should do with the whole Hagrid thing. Its not likely that Harry is going to become friends with Hagrid but, it could be ether that Harry and Hagrid just don't become good friends but are still on more or less good terms.

Or, the trip to Hagrids for tea could end badly, and Harry would end up hating Hagrid, which is what I was going to do originally but then I though lots of people mite get pissed at me . 

Thanks to me reviewers, sarahtrinity(twice), MerlinHaliwell, SithTahiri, kristi, Snape-Slytherinking, bluebutterfly, Ian(also twice), wolfy 65, and Sbuffles 55(again).

Here are your reviewing questions answered;

Snape-Slytherinking - Good idea but I have my own plans for Quirrel .

Bluebutterfly - Err... He won't be a seeker until year two. I'm not going to go exactly by the plot of the books.

wolfy 65 - hummm interesting idea... I'll think about it...

Review!


	5. Quidditch

Hello again! As promised this chapter is much longer then the last .

Random HP Related Rant(you can ignore this and just get on with the story if you want): I am here today to rant about something that really bugs me; J. K. Rowling's portrayal of snakes in her books. Now I'm not talking about the fact that there always evil or anything. No, I'm talking about the fact that that J. K. Rowling portrays snakes as having the ability to, not only blink, but also wink. This is of course physically impossible. Why you ask? Because snakes don't have eye lids, damn it! They can't even blink, much less wink at Harry or anyone! They have a protective, clear, scale over there eyes that they shed with the rest of there skin and the have to tuck there heads under there bodies(or a rock or whatever) when they sleep! O.o Ok, I'm done ranting . And now(if you didn't already know this) you are more informed about snakes .

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the not-very-informed-about-animals J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 5

"You so owe me," Draco said as they walked back to the Slytherin common room after potions.

"Yah, at least its only a knut. You didn't somehow stage that did you? Because I mean, that was a pretty big coincidence," Said Harry.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" Draco said, faking shock.

"Well you are a Slytherin aren't you? And everyone knows that all Slytherins are cheating scoundrels, " said Harry sarcastically.

"We don't cheat - most of the time - we're just better at finding loop-holes, that's all. And I'm not the only Slytherin in this conversation you know." Draco said as they stepped through the door to the common room.

"But what Slytherins are most known for is there skills with the delicate art of sarcasm. And of course there good looks - er most of the time -" Draco said glancing over at Quidditch captain Marcus Flint who was sitting by the fire. They continued through the common room and on into there dorm room. Harry sat down on his bed and reached into his trunk and pulled out the bag he kept his money in. He flipped a knut over to Draco who caught it.

"Well, we've got some time to kill before three. We probably should get some homework done but..." Harry said.

"Procrastination is the key to happiness," Draco said, sitting down on his bed across form Harry. "Hay! You never did tell me the end of that story, about the muggle who got the pig tail. What did they end up doing about it?"

"Oh, that," Harry laughed. "They had to go to a private hospital to get it removed. I personally think it added to his appearance though." Harry said grinning.

"What are they like? The muggles you live with?" Draco said looking very interested.

"Well my Aunt and Uncle are horrible, but not all muggles are. Though, come to think of it, I've never actually met any nice muggles, but I know there out there. My cousin Dudley is rather big and stupid, I set a snake loose on him once at the zoo." Harry then began to tell Draco about what happened that day at the zoo. When Harry got to the part about him talking to the snake Draco got a odd look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

"I got in big trouble for that, but really funny at the time," Harry finished.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Draco said, looking at Harry in awe.

"A what?"

"You can talk to snakes," Said Draco. "That's so cool! You know, Salazar Slytherin himself was a Parselmouth, that's way our house symbol is a snake."

"Errr... really?"

"Yah, its one of the coolest abilities a wizard can have."

"I'm sure lots of people can do it though, its probably nothing special, right?" Harry said, hoping this would not be one more thing to make him stand out.

"No, its really rare." Harry's hart sank. "Go on, try saying something in Parseltongue," Draco said eagerly.

"Err like what?" Harry said, feeling a little awkward.

"I don't know, whatever," said Draco. Harry tried to concentrate on how it felt when he was talking to the snake at the zoo. The only problem was it had felt just like he was talking normally, but he tried anyway,

"Whatever." Draco smirked at this.

"Is that the best thing you could come up with to say? Well it doesn't mater, it didn't work."

"Maybe I have to be facing a real snake to do it." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe just a picture of one would work!" Draco exclaimed. He reached into the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out one of his school robes. He passed to the Harry, holding out the Slytherin emblem on it. "Just pretend it's a real snake."

Harry stared at the snake embroidered onto the black robe. He imagined it slithering around, its tongue flicking in and out. He tried again,

"Draco is a slimy git," Harry said. He looked up to a smiling Draco.

"It worked! That's so cool!" Draco said. Harry grinned. "Sounded very menacing and evil. what did you say this time?" Asked Draco.

"I called you a slimy git," Harry said, grinning. Draco frond at this. He then calmly reached over on his bed, grabbed his pillow and through it at Harry. Harry caught it and was about to throw it back when he looked at the clock above the door and saw it was now five to three.

"We should get going, its almost three," Harry said. Draco groaned.

"Do I have to come?"

"Yes. Come on." Harry said, and led the way out of the dorm and through the common room. They made there way out of the castle and across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling form inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back Fang - back."

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerslves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Draco and started licking his face. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Draco," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"yer Lucius Malfoys son aren't ya?" Draco nodded. Hagrid looked him over but all he said was; "huh."

The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke his teeth, but Harry pretended to be enjoying them. Draco wouldn't touch them, he said he wasn't hungry. They told Hagrid all about their first lessons as Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Draco were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Filch puts her up to it."

"I don't think Snape likes me much ether," said Harry, voicing an earlier concern.

"Why's that?" asked Hagrid.

"Yah, he didn't pick on you or anything," said Draco.

"Well that's the thing, he didn't do anything. After calling my name on the role call, he didn't even acknowledge I was there." Harry said, sounding a little depressed.

"He seemed really nice to me," said Draco.

"Draco," Harry said, "you were the only one in the entire class, that Snape liked at all."

"Oh..." was all Draco said to that.

"Well it sounds like rubbish to me," said Hagrid. "Yer probably jus pickin' up things that aren't there."

Just then Harry noticed a cutting form the Daily Prophet lying on the table under the tea cozy. He picked it up and read:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at

Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the

Work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing

had been taken. The vault that was searched had

in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there,

so keep your noses out if you know what's good

for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this

afternoon.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, "this Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry and Draco walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse (Draco of course couldn't say he wouldn't be hungry later), Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now?

When they got back to the common room they spotted the other first years gathered around something pined up on the notice board.

"What is it?" Draco asked Goyle.

"Flying lessons start this Thursday."

"Yah, but were learning with Gryffindor," said Pansy Parkinson.

"Typical," said Harry as he and Draco walked away. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of a bunch of Gryffindors. Well there goes my Slytherin pride."

He had been looking forward to learning to fly more then anything else.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Draco reasonably. "And besides, against that lot of Gryffindors, you could be one of the worst players ever and still look good next to them." This, however, was not as reassuring as Draco had intended.

Everyone form wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Draco liked to complain loudly about first years never getting on the house Quiddditch teams and told long, boatful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. Though he did stop this when Harry told him how annoying this was and how ridiculous his stories sounded. But Draco wasn't the only one: the way Pansy Parkinson told it, she'd spent most of her childhood zooming around the countryside on her broomstick. Even Ron Weasley would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on his brother Charlie's old broom.

It was now Thursday morning, and Harry and Draco were walking out of the Grate Hall after breakfast. As they walking past the Gryffindor table Draco leaned over and snatched a small glass ball filed with red smoke out of Longbottoms hands. As soon as Draco had the ball the smoke turned white.

Ron jumped to his feet and looked as if he would like nothing more then to give Draco a punch in the nose. But Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker then any teacher in the school was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he said, and he and Harry walked on, out of the Grate Hall.

"What did you do that for?" asked Harry.

"Like I said, I was just looking." Draco said with a rather evil looking smirk.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Draco, and the other Slytherins hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under there feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were the first ones there. Lying on the ground were twenty broomsticks in two neat rows. The Gryffindors soon got there and a little after that there teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angels.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, as did Draco's only a second later. But there's were some of the few that did. Hermione Granger's simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding of the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting there grips. Draco was rather embarrassed when she told him that he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she spurted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

Next, the conclusion of the flying lesson!

Thanks to my reviewers; bluebutterfly, wolfy 65(as not only wolfy 65 but also, draco 65 and malfoy 65), Serpena, and litine.

Arrowcat(in hypnotizing voice): You will click the little blue button on the left that says 'Submit Review'. You will send me a review, and tell me what you thought. And you will also get me lots of nice dark chocolate while your at it. .


	6. Enter Blaise

A/N: This is the last chapter that I had finished before and they have now all been re-edited. I have a start of chapter 7 but if I don't get it out soon just yell at me to get a move on.

Disclaimer: Ummmm... I disclaim it all!

"Did you see his face, The grate lump?" Said Draco as soon as Madam Hooch and Neville were out of hearing.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped a Gryffindor girl named Parvita Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkenson, "never thought you'd like fat little cry-babies, Parvita."

"Look!" said Draco, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "Its that thing Neville's gran sent him."

"Hay, give me that, Malfoy," said Ron as he stepped forward.

"And why would I do that? What are you planning to doing with it? Sell it? God knows you need the money..." said Draco, sneering.

"I'm going to give it back to him! Now give it!"

"No wonder you Weasleys are so poor, as soon as you might get your hands on something valuable your first instinct is to give it back to its rightful owner. Course a Remembralls only worth a few gallons, but to you I'm sure that must seam like a fortune to you." As Draco was saying this he tossed the white smoke, filled ball from one hand to the other.

Ron, who's ears were now bright red, looked ready to attack Draco at any moment. Harry quickly thought of a way to prevent this from happening.

"Hay Draco! Give it here!" Harry said as backed up to get behind Ron, holding up a hand to signal Draco to toss the Remembrall. Draco grinned mischievously and lobed the ball high over Ron's head, strait at Harry.

Harry watched the ball as it plummeted back down, he could see it very clearly and at almost seamed to be going in slow motion. Harry reached up with one hand and deftly plucked the Remembrall out of the air.

Ron, meanwhile had, rather pathetically, tried to jump up and catch it as it soared high above him.

"Hay Potter! Over here!" yelled a Slythiren boy named Blaise Zabini.

Again the Remembrall was thrown high about Ron's head and was again, caught by a Slythiren. Very soon a game of 'Gryffindor in the middle' or more correctly, 'Weasley in the middle' was well under way.

Before long Ron was very thoroughly frustrated and none of the other Gryffindors seemed to be that willing to help him. Finally, when nothing else had worked (even charging at the Slythiren who currently had the Remembrall) he grabbed his broomstick of the ground and mounted it. As soon as he had done this Hermione Granger, who had been watching nervously from the sidelines, ran over to Ron.

"No! Madam Hooch told us not to - you'll get us all into trouble."

But Ron Weasley ignored her. He kicked off from the ground as the glass ball once again soared over his head. He reached out for the Remembrall as it passed by him and, missed it by about a foot. So frustrated and embarrassed by this Ron took out his anger by diving at Blaise who had just caught the Remembrall. Blaise dived out of the way just in time.

"RONALD WEASELY!"

Madam Hooch had returned.

"How dare you attack a fellow student!." Madam Hooch looked livid.

"But it wasn't his fault, he was provoked."

"I know perfectly well what was happening Miss. Granger. But that does not excuse his actions."

"Will I get expelled?" asked Ron very nervously.

"That is up to your head of house to decide, however fifty points will be taken from Gryiffendor none the less." After Madam Hooch said this she turned to Harry and Draco. "As for you two, ten points from Slytherin and I will talk to your head of house about this."

"But, but, what did we do?" asked a bewildered Draco.

"Don't think I don't know who the ringleaders of this are," Madam Hooch said, glaring at them. She turned to the rest of the class and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Pick up your brooms and get back in your lines. I want to get through this lesson without any more disruptions!"

The class hurried to do so.

"Not you Weasley. You've already showed me what kind of Quidditch player you'd make. All the other team would have to do is through a few insults at you and you'd lose it. You can sit over there," said Hooch, pointing over to the side of were the other students stood.

Ron walked over and sat down looking very dejected and also rather mad at himself.

The rest of the lesson went on fairly normal. Harry dicoverd that flying was one of the best things he had ever done in his life. It was also something he could do with out really being taught, even Madam Hooch said he was a natural and one of the best flyers shed seen in a while. Harry couldn't wait for the next lesson.

Harry and Draco had been about the leave with the rest of the Slytherins when Madam Hooch called them over.

"Don't try and just walk away, I've still got to talk with Professor Snape about you two. Come on."

They fallowed Hooch and Ron Weasley into the castle and down towards the dungeon. A feeling of dread was beginning to settle in Harry's stomach.

They walked to a door that was very near both the potions class room and the Slytherin common room. Hooch told Ron to wait in the hall and wait for her as she knocked on the door. A rather annoyed looking Snape answered.

"Sorry to bother you Professor, but I need to talk to you about two of your students misbehaving in my class." Said Madam Hooch, who seamed unfazed by the glare Snape was giving her.

"Come in. But make it quick, I'm very busy." As Snape said this he stepped away from the door and walked inside. Madam Hooch beckoned for Harry and Draco to follow her inside.

The shadowy walls, of what was obviously Snape's office, were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of revolting things Harry really didn't want to know that names of at the moment. The fireplace was dark and empty. Snape sat down in the chair behind his desk, Hooch sat in the chair in front. Harry and Draco stayed back near the door. The room gave Harry a very creepy feeling and, though he would never admit it, being by the door made him feel safer - he could just bolt through it if needed.

Madam Hooch quickly summed up what happened with amazing accuracy, seeing as she only saw the end of it.

"I thought you would want to know about this so that, if needed, you could watch for this sort of behavior in the future. Also, in case you thought further discipline was needed. I don't want this to happen again in one of my classes and I'm sure no one else would but it is not my place to give them more then the ten points I took from them for what they did." Finished Hooch who then stood up.

"Thank you," Snape said, looking over at Draco and Harry. "I will deal with them. I don't envy you having to sort out what to do with Weasley."

As Hooch opened the door she turned and smiled at Snape.

"Well lucky for me, most of the 'sorting out' will have to be dealt with by Professor McGonagall." She then left, closing the door behind her.

Harry gulped as Snape turned his full attention on them, Draco looked calm but slightly nerves.

"Now," said Snape, "however good of a Quidditch tactic taunting is, that was nether the time, nor the place for it. I expect to see you two here tomorrow night at six o'clock for detention. I hope, for your sake, to never hear of this kind of behavior disrupting a class again. You may go."

"Well that wasn't too bad," said Draco as they headed back to the common room.

"Yah, I guess not." Harry said rather half-heartedly, he had a feeling that detention with Snape was not going to be fun.

As always, R/R!


End file.
